Genetically Passionate
by Gurahk
Summary: Serena has felt neglected and lonely since saying good-bye to Ash. But when an old friend comes in, she finds more love than her supposed boyfriend could ever give out. GeekChicShipping Lemon, one-shot


"Genetically Passionate"

Long distance relationships hardly work. Ever.

Serena has begun to learn that the hard way. It has been several months since she last saw her boyfriend Ash Ketchum and left for Hoenn. Her good-bye kissed lit up a great fiery love between the two, even if they were far away. They had promised to keep in close touch, but things have been shaky. Ash has not contacted her in several months. She has become a well-trained coordinator in Hoenn and has won three ribbons, but her heart has slowly started to become empty with no one in sight to help...

One day, Serena got dressed back up after her latest contest. She exited the contest hall and out to the streets of Mauville City. It was a pretty bustling city, in spite of its drawbacks, so she decided to head to the shopping square. Serena looked in awe at all the shops and great stuff there was, when she accidentally bumped into someone. She tried to regain her center a bit, but ended up falling on top of them.

"WOAAAA!"

She fell on top of the person hard, her private parts pressed hard against their bodies. When she looked down to them to apologize,, she stopped herself in shock. It was a young man about her age with sppectace glasses. He had blue eyes and a mullet blonde haircut with one stranding standing uo, and wore a ight blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights. Serena knew who it was...

"C-Clemont?!"

"H-Hey, Serena..." Clemont said in a daze with a blush on him.

Serena looked at where they were and quickly stood up helping Clemont up as well, She was surprised to see her old friend and the Lumiose City Gym Leader all the way here in Hoenn. She figured that his sister, Bonnie, and one of his inventions, Clembot, were taking over the gym in his absense. But she couldn't see how or why Clemont would want to come to Hoenn. Show off his inventions? Meet the Mauville City Gym Leader, Wattson? Or maybe see his friend and cheer her on? It puzzled her a bit.

Clemont, on the other hand, knew exactly why he came and couldn't be happy to see it: Serena. Back when they were travelling Kalos, Clemont had harbored a bit of a crush on her. The way she moved and acted was nothing sort of breathtaking to him. Although Bonnie would always try to find a "keeper" for him to one day marry, he always had Serena in mind as the one to be that one. But he could never find the courage to tell her, and even if he did, he thought, she likes Ash more. He could never measure up, and he knew it. Moreso when she kissed Ash at the airport. But in spite of all this, he felt the need to be in Hoenn. Just to talk to her and cheer her on.

There was a small silence between them. It was Clemont that broke it. "So how ya been?"

"Great!" said Serena. "I've won three contest ribbons so far in Hoenn!"

"That's awesome! Does that mean you qualify for the Masters?"

"Umm, not quite."

Clemont looked a little puzzled, then he remembered that this wasn't like the Pokemon Showcases back home. Pokemon Contests were vastly different, as they require not just flashy performances, but also that trainers and Pokemon are better than the other. In addition is the judges panel rather than the audience making the decisions. Clemont mentally slapped himself for such an easy mistake.

"That's right." he said awkwardly. "So how many more do you need?"

"Just two more." she said. "I need five altogether to get into something they call the Grand Festival."

"I see. That sounds very interesting and exciting."

Serena nodded then looked at him. There was something she had to ask. "So why are you here, Clemont?"

Clemont stopped and blushed. He wasn't sure how to approach this. He didn't want to lie to her and make a fib, nor could he spit it out, knowing that Ash and her are a thing. He began stuttering a bit, unknowing of what to say to her. After about a minute or two, he finally got it out.

"I...c-c-c-came to, umm... see you. See how you're, d-doing..."

Serena was surprised. She didn't expect Clemont to be so concerned about her, much less suspend his gym leader duties again just for the sake of seeing her. Ash showed confidence in her abilities, but he never tried to check on her or comfort her. Not the way Clemont was doing, anyway. Serena could say a faint blush and some shaking on his part. He always was a little shaky and awkward in conversations.'

"That's... it's really thoughtful... of you, Clemont." said Serena. "I'm glad you came too."

She smiled, and it nearly melted his heart. Eventually, it was decided they go out for some lunch. They went into one of the neatest and cleanest restaraunts that Mauville City had to offer and ordered some Italian. As they sat awaiting their food, Clemont got a real good look at the honey-haired trainer. Her hair was beginning to grow back in places, and her body looked just borderline sexy. Even her breasts seemed to have gotten bigger quite a bit.

He instantly stopped himself and blushed wildly. He was staring at her breasts like a sexual predator. Clemont felt embarassed and ashamed. His love for her had now grown to sexual urges like a pervert. Worse still was he was getting a hard on and nothing to do about it. Serena noticed his strange behavior and tilted her head.

"Clemont, are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh y-y-y-y-y-yes dear! O-o-o-of course!" Clemont took a second to realize what he said. "WAIT! Serena! Yes Serena! Ubb uhh I err...everything's fine, really! H-hey! That reminds me, how is Ash?"

Serena wasn't fully convinced, especially the fact he just called her 'dear'. But she went with it, and went to Clemont's change of the subject. Though not enthusiasticlly. "I'm...not sure. He hasn't called."

Clemont's face went from nervousness to concern and shock. He knew Ash wasn't going to go with Serena, but he would think those two would have kept in touch now that they were an item. "You haven't heard from him at all?"

"No. I called his house, no answer, I talked to Professor Oak, and he says he's in another region named Aloha or something."

"Alola."

"Uhh, r-right. I called him multiple times from where he could be, but... no answer. He hasn't contacted me at all. No mail, no messages. Nothing. It's...hard." She clenched her fists in nervousness and sorrow. Clemont had a very sympathetic face on him. He was calm and understanding on the exterior, but inside he was fuming. For all they know, Ash could just have forgotten her again or just be sleeping with at least three other women, and that made him angry. Just the sheer possibility that Ash could have completely abandoned a beautiful girl like Serena. It baffled him in so many ways.

Their food was served to them and began eating. Serena noticed that Clemont was eating his rather aggressively, while remembering to smile at her. She knew something was bothering him, but she couldn't understand what. Speaking of which, she noticed Clemont had become a bit more handsome since last time they met. He looked to be in a bit better shape than normal and the smile he gave her made him...charming. Or was he always that good looking? She almost felt some burning sensations in her body. Serena couldn't get it; she loved Ash, but Clemont was making her feel...different. Perhaps even...happy? Happier than Ash? It didn't feel right...

After finishing lunch, they went out and left town. Clemont accommpanied Serena on her next contest, as they walked side-to-side on the road. Serena could feel her heart pounding at the fact of travelling so close to Clemont. She felt ashamed, having strong feelings for someone other than her boyfriend. A boyfriend who never calls, but one nonetheless. It didn't feel right to her. But this could be a good time to find out what was going on. She broke the ice with Clemont.

"Clemont, are you sure you're okay?" Clemont turned to her confused. But he could see there was something in her eyes. She seemed concerned.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting odd, more than usual. It's almost bordering on flirtatious. I'm worried about you, Clemont. Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Clemont looked and sighed. He knew the jig was up, but he wasn't ready to tell her his feelings. Not that it mattered, because she loves Ash, not him. Still, he had to tell her the truth and how he felt...

"Serena...I can't hold it in much longer." he said. "For the longest time, I...I had a crush on you. No, that isn't tur.e. I still have a crush on you. But now that crush has evolved. I'm in love with you, Serena. I know it's wrong. I know you love Ash, but I just...I can't help it. You're so beautiful. Even...sexy. I'm sorry..."

Clemont felt so much better. Finally his feelings were let out. All he need worry about was how Serena would react. Naturally, she was taken aback. She had been chasing and pining for Ash's love, yet she didn't take into account that Clemont could have those same feelings for her. How could she have known? What a fool was she? And it was bold for him to admit this so openly to her. She was shocked.

But then Serena thought of something; she might like Clemont back. A part of her wanted her to betray Ash and go with the Lumiose Gym Leader. After all, Clemont went all this way just to check on her and tell her about his feelings. Ash didn't even have the courtesy to do that. Perhaps it was better this way. But a large part of her just refused to give in to temptation, just because of what happened.

"Clemont, I...I don't know what to say..." she said. "But we...I mean Ash would-"

Clemont grabbed her shoulders and yelled. "Fuck that guy! He doesn't love you! He doesnt care about you! He doesn't even know what human love is! If he did, he would have contacted you, or come all the way here to cheer you on! AT first, I was envious of him. Now I hate him. I hate him for leavinng you behind and treating you as a fucking afterthought! I love you, Serena and I will not abandon you no matter what!"

"Clemont..."

Serena was more surprised than ever at all of this. Her heart was racing hundreds of miles an hour now. It looked like maybe she was in love with Clemont just as much as he was with her. Serena took a deep breath and then pulled herself close to him. Clemont wasted no time and kissed her. Their lips met for an extraordinary passionate makeout session, their tpngues brawling with one another. Then Clemont goyt bold. With one hand, he started groping her breasts, and groped her ass with the other hand. Cute soft moans came out of Serena's mouth. This day couldn't be more unbelievable as they made out against a tree.

Serena's mouth moved in sync with Clemont's. To her, this was unreal. To Clemont, it was almost too real. He was afraid this was all a dream, so he savored every last moment. Serena soon got a bit bolder. She knew from here on, there was no going back. The innocent and faithful girl would soon die if she did this. But the temptation was strong, and Clemont's feelings were overtaking her. She realized now more than ever that Ash was dead to her, she was free as a bird. She moved her hand down to feel Clemont's lower region. He squinted a little bit as she rubbed his pants, which made Serena giggle a bit. She unzipped his pants and gasped as she saw his member jump out. It was extremely hard and looked about 8 inches at least. Serena couldn't believe her eyes...

"My god, Clemont...your dick, it's..."

"Hard for you, my love." he said. "Did you ever imagine one of such length?"

"N-no." Serena replied, blushing. "Not even Ash's was so big..."

"So you and he..."

"Yes. It was the night before I left. I never saw one, so I thought its size was average and okay. But yours is...how did you?"

"It's mostly my emotions for you. However, at least 7 inches is the normal of actual men, or at least those satisfying enough. So Ash's wasn't close to that?"

"Not even close..." she began rubbing it. She couldn't believe how hard it felt. It only excited her more and rubbed faster.

"Aaah...then I am glad to be to satisfy you like that, my Queen." he lifted up her shirt and fondled her breasts as they made out.

The two continued to please each other, when Clemont got a devilish idea. As he played with her tits, he activated his Aipom Arm and had it sneak underneath Serena. One of its fingers lodged deep into her pussy. A surprised Serena could only moan out loudly. It enticed her, she stroked his cock even faster and the two made out rougher. It was heaven for them. They could not stop.

"Oooh Clemont!" moans Serena. "I'm so hot. So wet...I feel like I'm gonna cum!"

"G...go for it! So am I!" said Clemont.

In short time, the two climaxed from their actions. Their juices spilled out all over, with a tiny bit of his cum spraying onto Serena's face. Clemont stood against the tree, exhausted but still hard, as he retracted his Aipom Arm. Serena, meanwhile, laid on her legs and panting. Her eyes were glazed over with a look that told Clemont she had to time of her life. He grinned seeing that look on her.

"You used your Aipom Arm, didnt you?" she asked in a sexy tone. "That's kind of cheating."

"You're a fine one to talk." said Clemont. "After all, you're the one cheating on your boyfriend."

"Fuck him! I don't want him anymore, Clemont! And he doesn't want me either. It's like you said; if he loved me as much as he did, he would have come here and not let you fuck me!"

"Fuck you? But we haven't-" Thhen he stopped and his eyes widened. He realized what Serena was trying to tell him. "Wait...are you saying that we...?"

Before Clemont could finish, Serena got down on both knees and rubbed his cock again. She eyed it in a sultry, seductive manner that turned him on. Rubbing with both hands, she licked her lips at its size and then licked it. Clemont shivered inn lust as she did that. Serena worked the shaft,, licking up and down, feeling his ballsack as well. If heaven existed to Clemont, he swore he found its location.

"Ooh Serena." he moaned out. "That feels good..."

She began kissing it as well. "Mmmm, what a hard cock. Tastes so good so far..." Then she kissed the tip of it, making pre-cum leak out and Clemont shiver more in lust. Now Serena started to get bold. She opened her mouth wide and slowly wrapped her lips around his boner. Her head began to move down as far as her throat could take to suck his cock. Clemont couldn't help but moan loudly at this occurance.

"OOOHH SWEET XERNEAS!" he yelped excitedly. "This is...so unreal...!"

Serena looked up and gave a very lewd grin, then began bobbing her head to suck on it. Clemont put his hands on his hips, trying to compose himself from what he was experiencing. It was just too unreal for him. Serena put her hands on his legs for some kind of feel. It was slowly but surely becoming an addiction to her. She was faling in love with Clemont, and his dick.

"Mmmm, your dick tastes so good." she said, muffled. "My mouth-pussy can't get enough!"

"OOoh yes! Ooh your mouth-pussy is great, Serena! You're a real pro!" Clemont said, putting one hand on thhe back of her head. Now Serena amped it up. She took her tits and as she sucked, pressed them against his dick, giving him an awesome boobjob. Clemont was about to go crazy with lust. He didn't want to cum yet, but Serena was just such a goddess at this. He finally lost control, and put both his hands on the back of her head, forcibly having her suck faster and deeper.

Serena's eyes widened. SHe was caught off-guard by Cemont's sudden urges, bbut didn't fight them. She embraced more and more of his thick erection. As she sucked him off, her tongue moved all around it, making it feel all the more better. Clemont was almost at his limit. "Serena...I'm too close...!"

Serena only went faster, fully accepting whatever milk was in this monster cock. In due time, Clemont unleashed a passionate yell and came in her mouth. His spermsquirted out down her throat and some of it left her mouth. Serena could only look up and try to take as much as she could. Clemont eventually pulled it out of her mouth and looked at her. Serena opened her mouth wide to show him the hot sticky spunk that spilled out. she took a breath and swallowed all that was down and then sighing sensually with a lewd look on her face.

"Mmmm...sweet and fresh.." she said. "Just how I like milk..."

"I..never thought you to be...so naughty Serena..." Clemont chuckled. "But damn...if it isn't...enthralling..."

"You're the one that flipped my switch, Clemont. And I just cannot be turned off...unless you get me to..."

Clemont's face lit up and he was almost to the point of drooling. He knew what was coming. "SO that means...we're gonna do it?! Now?!"

Serena nodded seductively and sat up. WIth a sexy look on her face, she lifted up her skirt and moved her panties down her legs, casually throwing them aside. Then she laid back and spread her legs apart, putting her fingers across her vagina to spread them as well. Her message was as clear as day now. "Take me now, Clemont. Make love to me like no one could make love at all!"

Clemont wasted no time. He excitedly jumped up and pushed his cock into her pussy. He could feel the warmth and grip of her clit as Serena moaned out in ecstasy. From there, he began to thrust in and out, pumping his shaft into her with slow but incredible thrusts that left her dizzy. She moaned out in great pleasure as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Oooh yess Clemont! Oooh you feel so fucking good! Pound me!"

"I haven't even reached your g-spot and you are already feeling warm?" he asked as he thrusted. "Man, you are a sexy specimen, Serena."

Clemont went even faster,and made out with her as he went. After a minute or two, he started sucking her breasts. This only increased Serena's moans and made her feel even hotter. It was all a dream come true to her. Suddeny she felt herself cumming. Clemont was only just beginning and she already climaxed. Clemont knew it too, but he didn't stop. They were too lost in their own lust to care. Clemont stood up, with Serena and bent her over, getting to a Zeus position and taking her from behind.

"Oooh yes, baby!" she moaned out. "Ooh fuck me good! Fuck me like a dirty slut! It feels so good Clemont!"

Clemont went faster, slapping her ass a couple times and gripping her tight. Serena felt herself climaxing again, but their passionate love-making session was far from over! He lifted one leg up from her and held it, thrusting even harder. Their moans were totally in sync and may as well have been echos across the forest at this point. AT long last, Clemont struck right at Serena's g-spot. Serena's eyes lit up in pure ecstasy and moaned out in esquisite passion. She could not stop squirting out or moaning out loudly.

"OOOOOH YESS! THAT'S IT!" she yelled out. "THAT'S IT, BABY! FUCK ME THERE! OOOH I FEEL SO IN LOVE!"

"Yeah, you like that, huh Serena?" Clemont said enthused. "I feel so happy now that you are."

"OOOH YOU'RE UNREAL CLEMONT! I CAN'T STOP CUMMING ANYMORE! FUUUUUUUCK!"

Clemont quickly moved her up, sitting them down, with him laying on his back and Serena on top, bouncing on his fat member in a watering can esque position. Their hips moved rapidly in sync and hearts were in their eyes as they cuddled close. Clemont could feel himself get close. "S-Serena! I...I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"YES CLEMONT! LET IT OUT! FILL MY DIRTY PIUSSY WITH YOUR SEED! MAKE ME A HAPPY WOMAN! PLEASE I NEED IT!"

"Your wish...MY COMMAND!" Clemont gripped her tight as he sat up, then in one last thrust, the two came and moaned out, Clemont's semen splashing all over into Serena's insides. They held each other tight, overcome with love and joy as their juiced spilled out. After a minute or two, they pulled apart and Clemont pulled out as his seed spilled out. The two panted hard, trying to catch their breath.

"My god...' Serena said. "That was...fucking...amazing..."

"It...sure...was..." Clemont said. "I love you...Serena..."

"I...love you too...Clemont..."

The two kissed lovingly. Serena had betrayed Ash, but she didn't care. It's clear Ash didn't care for her. At least now she has a man that loves and appreciates her the way she is meant to. Then again...Serena shouldn't be dishonest about it...

 **THE END...?**

 **A/N: Well that was better than most stories I posted here in the past imho. I hope you enjoy it. I don't feel there's enough GeekChic fics on here, so I felt the need to fix that. ANyway, have a good one!**


End file.
